Easter Tears
by SnowIce
Summary: Jou and Seto are going to see the Easter Parade when tragedy strikes…Yaoi SetoJou Oneshot !warning: character death!


Title: Easter Tears

Author: SnowIce

Beta: Daisey

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Shonen-ai, character death, OOC characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Unfortunately…

Summary: Jou and Seto are going to see the Easter Parade when tragedy strikes…

* * *

Entered in the Saddest One-Shot Ever Challenge at 'Puppyshippers'

* * *

Easter Tears

"Come on, Seto. Hurry up or we'll miss it."

Jou was jumping around excitedly, trying to get Seto to come with him.

"What is it you're so excited about? It's only a parade."

Seto was tying his shoelaces, smiling slightly as he continued to watch Jou's excited reaction to something as simple as an Easter Parade. Jou stopped jumping around and looked at Seto with a look that said 'you-must-be-joking'.

"Only a parade? _Only _a…Setoooo, I already told you this before. It's not just a parade, it's an Easter Parade."

"So? I don't get it. What is so special about an Easter Parade?"

"Well, you get free Easter eggs."

Jou said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Seto looked up at his puppy.

"Easter eggs. You're this excited only because you get free Easter eggs?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Jou blushed when he saw the look of disbelief his lover was giving him.

"I could have just gone to the store with you and bought some, you know."

"I know, but I really want to see the Easter Parade. So, are you ready?"

Jou began jumping around again and Seto laughed at his lover's antics.

"Yes, I'm ready. But you better put on a scarf. It's still pretty cold outside and I'm not taking care of you if you get sick again."

Jou pouted slightly before grabbing the first scarf he could find. While Jou was searching, Seto quietly took something out of his nightstand and put it into his pocket.

'Perfect. I'm going to ask him today. I'll ask him right after the parade. It'll be perfect.'

Having tied the scarf quickly around his neck, Jou grabbed Seto's arm and pulled him out of the house. Together they walked hand in hand towards the main street, where the parade would pass.

Jou blushed slightly. He wasn't used to Seto holding his hand in public. Seto just continued walking as if it were the most normal thing ever, a small smile gracing his features.

They were almost at the main street when Jou noticed Yugi and the others walking on the other side of the road.

"Hey Yugi! Wait up!"

Jou saw Yugi and the others turning around at the sound of his voice. Recognising their friend, they waved and stopped walking, waiting for Jou and Seto to catch up to them.

"You don't mind, do you? I know you don't really like them, so if you don't want to…"

"I don't mind. Go ahead, I'll catch up. I just have to tie my shoelace again."

Jou squeezed Seto's hand lightly before he let go, turning to go over to his friends. He was halfway across the road when suddenly, a car turned into the street, moving with incredible speed. Jou saw the car advancing on him, but he couldn't move. He simply stared, frozen in place by shock. Yugi shouted to Jou, telling him to run away. But Jou couldn't. He was paralysed. He couldn't.

Seto heard Yugi suddenly shout and he lifted his head. He saw Jou standing in the middle of the street and then he saw the car. His eyes widened. He quickly jumped up from his crouching position and started running towards his lover, but he was too late. In slow motion he could see the car reaching Jou, hitting him, rolling over him and then turning around the corner and out of sight. Seto stood completely still, not breathing, not making any sound. The others were staring at the sight in front of them. Jou was lying on the street, his mouth open in a silent scream. His legs and arms, obviously broken, were bent in all the wrong places and his blood was pooling around him.

Tristan was the first to regain his senses. He grabbed his cell and dialled for an ambulance. Then he quickly ran to Jou, checking his pulse and breathing. He shouted to the others that Jou was still alive.

During all this, Seto still hadn't moved. He kept replaying the accident in his head over and over and over again. Yugi noticed and made his way over to him when he heard Honda say Jou was alive. He looked up at the taller man and wrapped his arms around Seto's waist. Still in a daze, Seto looked down. Slowly coming back to his senses, Seto returned the hug. His face was still expressionless.

After what seemed like hours, the ambulance arrived, taking the injured boy away. Yugi pulled the unresponding CEO with him towards the awaiting limo. Apparently, Honda had also called Seto's house, alerting the staff and asking for a driver.

In not more than a couple of minutes, they had reached the hospital. Tristan was already there, waiting for Yugi and Seto. The others were already waiting in the waiting room, hoping their friend would make it. Yugi and Tristan quickly talked to each other, one asking about the blonde's situation, the other explaining what the doctor had told him. Seto only caught words of their conversation, his mind still not taking in what had happened.

He heard, "…doctor…operating…blood…broken…dying…"

At the word 'dying', Seto's eyes widened. 'No, not Jou. Not now. This isn't happening. This is all just a dream. That's what this is. A dream. I'll wake up soon and Jou will still be all right and laying next to me. It has to be a dream. It has to." Finally realising this wasn't a dream, Seto broke down. His knees buckled and he fell onto the floor. He clenched his hands into fists, his nails breaking the skin of his palms, but he didn't notice. Tears started flowing down his cheeks, but he couldn't stop them. He didn't want to stop them. Yugi and Tristan turned their attention towards the brunette, surprised to see the CEO cry. Yugi knelt down beside Seto and wrapped his arms around him, giving him all the support he could. Seto looked up at Yugi, tears still running down his face, Yugi's tears joining his on the floor. After a couple of minutes, Yugi gently pulled the brunette up on his feet and guided him towards the waiting area. Seto had stopped crying, his mind turned numb by all his overflowing emotions. They all sat there in silence, some crying, others keeping their gazes down, thinking about what they had seen.

Two hours later the doctor finally appeared. Yugi and Tristan jumped up, waiting for the doctor to tell them the situation. Seto only looked up at the doctor before turning his gaze downwards again. But this time, he heard every word spoken.

"We were able to stop most of the internal bleedings. He has lost a lot of blood. We are giving him a blood transfusion and we have reset his broken bones with pins. Our main concern now is his current blood level. He has lost too much blood and is still losing some. The transfusion isn't going fast enough the replace the blood loss. He's bleeding to death. I'm afraid he won't make it. We're keeping him under full observation. If he's still alive after 24 hours, his chances of surviving his injuries will be a lot better. But the way it is looking now. I doubt he would make it till tomorrow. I'm sorry."

Tears began running down on every face present. Even the doctor had tears forming in his eyes.

"C-can w-we see h-him?"

The doctor nodded his head sympathetically.

"Only 2 people are allowed into the ward."

Yugi nodded his head and turned towards the others. They all looked back at him, telling him and Seto to go. Yugi went over to Seto and grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly before turning back towards the doctor, signalling they were ready.

"Follow me."

Slowly Seto followed the two walking in front of him.

'Please God, don't let him die. Please let him be all right. He has to be all right. Please…'

The three of them stopped in front of a curtain. The older man slowly drew it back, revealing the person laying on a bed behind it.

Seto gasped. It was Jou, his Jou. His lover had several IV's pumping blood and other things into his bloodstream and a respirator helping him breathe. Both of his legs and one arm were stuck in metal braces to hold the pins in place. He quickly walked over and stood beside his love. He lifted his hand and softly caressed the blonde's hair and face.

"Jou, please wake up. Wake up and tell me you're fine. Wake up and smile. I want to see your smile again. I need to see your smile again. Please Jou, wake up."

Seto continued whispering to him for another two or three hours. By then, a nurse had come; she had checked his stats and had removed the respirator when she was satisfied with the results. The boy lying on the bed began to stir.

"Seto, he's waking up."

Both Yugi and the brunette held their breaths, waiting for the other to open his eyes. After what felt like forever, amber eyes slowly opened. Jou looked around him, his eyes falling onto Seto. Seto smiled in relief. His puppy was awake. He was going to be all right. Everything would be all right.

"S-Seto? What-?"

"Shhh, it's all right. You're at the hospital. You were hit by a car. Do you remember?"

Jou looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to remember the accident. He nodded his head.

"Seto? I feel weak. Am I dying?"

"You're not going to die. And you're not weak. You're strong. Remember that. You're strong. You'll live."

Jou smiled sadly.

"No, I won't. I'm dying. I can feel it. I-I don't want to die. I want to stay with you."

Tears welled up in both their eyes. Seto gently took Jou's hand into his and caressed the grazed skin with his thumb.

"You're not going to die. I won't let you. I-I won't…"

Overcome with sadness and tears, Seto couldn't speak. He simply held onto Jou's hand, Jou holding onto Seto for comfort and to give his love support. He was going to die. He could feel it. It wouldn't be long anymore. His thoughts were already becoming foggy.

"Seto? I'll always be with you. Please remember me?"

"No, Jou. Don't. Stay. I have to ask you something. Something important."

"What?"

Seto reached into his pocket and took out a beautifully decorated Easter egg. Jou looked at it, wondering what could be so important about an egg. He was surprised when he saw Seto removing the top half, revealing a beautiful ring lying on a patch of velvet inside.

"Jou, I love you. And I always will. I was going to ask you after the parade, but…W-will you be mine, forever?"

Jou's eyes were closed. Tears escaped from beneath his eyelids and a small smile played on his lips. With an effort he opened his eyes one last time.

"I…I…w-wi-"

Amber eyes closed, the small smile still present as the last breath left the blonde's lungs and mouth.

"Jou? Jou! JOU!"

* * *

A/N: -looks around nervously-

Hehe...

sees several JouSeto fangirls coming at her with pitchforks and torches-

Eeps and runs-


End file.
